Lunar Eclipse
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: Rose and the Doctor witness the lunar eclipse of 3rd March 2007. Written after witnessing it myself. 10DoctorRose. One shot.


**Lunar Eclipse**

**_A/N: Just a short and sweet one shot that… um… shot into my head while gazing at the lunar eclipse tonight. It's kind of a spin off to the main 'A-Levels' series but doesn't really fit anywhere in the main timeline. Enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

* * *

Rose giggled as the Doctor pulled her up several flights of dirty white stairs at the Powell Estate. They passed many of Rose's neighbours that the two Tyler's had grown to know over the years but none of them were out and about. Possibly because it was half past ten at night and they were either watching EastEnders on repeat or still out clubbing.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked the Doctor, beginning to pant a little as they reached the next stairwell,

"To the roof. There's something I want to show you," he replied, grinning back at her and slowing his pace a bit, "Trust me; you'll love it."

Rose nodded without complaint and they continued their journey upwards. It wasn't long before the Doctor was unlocking the roof door using the sonic screwdriver and pushing it open. It made an eerie screeching noise as if it hadn't been opened for years, which Rose winced at. She hoped none of the top floor residents came out to investigate the noise, especially that nosy Mrs. Crumplebottom at number 126.

"Here we go," said the Doctor cheerfully, leading her across the flat concrete roof top and to near the edge. "Look up."

Rose looked and gasped. "The moon!" she whispered, "It's eclipsing!"

"Yeah," he replied, standing behind her and wrapping his arms securely around her waist. She comfortably leant back against his chest while she stared at the pale moon. "It'll eventually turn a coppery red sort of colour," he added,

"What causes it?" Rose asked, her eyes fixed on the sight in front of her but her ears tuned into his voice.

The Doctor gently kissed the top of her head before launching into lecturer mode. "Basically, the Earth is moving in between the Sun and the moon, which means that the moon will only be lit by refracted Earth light, which is the coppery red colour we'll see soon,"

"Oh," Rose said before giggling slightly. "It looks like a monster is taking a bigger and bigger bite out of the side of it,"

"It does," the Doctor grinned, "Did you know that people used to think their Gods were punishing them when any type of eclipse happened? They thought it was evil,"

"I guess I can see where they're coming from," Rose shrugged before shivering slightly. It was very cold up on the roof at night time and it was only very early March.

"C'mere," the Doctor ordered, pulling her arm gently.

She turned around and cuddled into his warm body, sighing as she did so, while the Doctor wrapped his overcoat around them both.

"That's never big enough to cover both of us," Rose said, "I know you're skinny but not _that_ skinny!"

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor replied, with a grin, "Now, are you warm enough?"

"Toasty, thanks," she replied, gratefully, before reaching up and kissing him and then resting her head on his shoulder. The pair were turned sideways so they could both admire the eclipse happening in front of them. Quite a large chunk of the moon had now disappeared and it was beginning to glow red.

"It's sort of romantic," Rose said dreamily, "A full moon an' it turning red and a sky just _full_ of stars…"

"And an absolutely breathtakingly beautiful woman in my arms," the Doctor completed.

Rose blushed and smiled shyly up at him. The Doctor had told her she was beautiful many times before but it still made her blush with pleasure every time.

The couple just stood there for the next half an hour or so, watching one of nature's most beautiful events occurring. It wasn't everyday that you got to see a lunar eclipse, even when you travelled through time and space on a regular basis like they did.

Finally the eclipse was complete and the moon had turned a dusty red colour. It was one of the most stunning things Rose had ever seen and she had seen some fine sights.

"It's incredible," she breathed; her breath making a little cloud patch in the air. It had got colder. "It's just so beautiful!"

"It is," the Doctor agreed, removing his eyes from the spectacle in front of him and looking at his Rose, seeing the starlight reflected in her eyes. She smiled up at him, linking the fingers of one of her hands with his and holding it tightly.

"Thanks, Doctor," she whispered, "I've really enjoyed seeing that. I've never seen one before,"

"You're welcome," he replied, brushing her nose with his, "I've enjoyed seeing it with you."

Rose grinned and closed the gap between their lips.

If anyone was to somehow see onto the roof of Bucknall House at that moment, they would see two closely entwined lovers, pouring their hearts and souls into their shared kiss, bathed in the coppery red light of the eclipsed moon.

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


End file.
